The present invention relates to a clasp to one end of which a flexible chain is permanently attached and that provides for the releasable attachment of the other end of the chain thereto.
Various kinds of coupling devices in the form of clasps have been utilized heretofore for securing the free ends of a flexible chain thereto, one example of such chain being an ornamental chain as used with a jewelry article. Prior to the instant invention, such clasps have taken various forms; and although these prior known clasps performed the purpose for which they were intended, they oftentimes were complicated in structure, which necessarily increased the cost thereof to the consumer. Further, these prior known devices were sometimes difficult to manipulate, and even after a relatively short period of use, would oftentimes break, become jammed, or would otherwise become inoperative and would then have to be discarded.